pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Greninja (Aura)
(as Froakie and Frogadier) (as Greninja/Ash-Greninja) |location=Lumiose City |evolution=2 |egg=egg |eggep=TBA |eggname=TBA |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |numepsh=TBA |catchepnum=TBA |catchepname=TBA |prevonum=656 |evo1num=657 |evo2num=658 |numeps1=TBA |numeps2=TBA |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=TBA |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=TBA |firststagename=Froakie |secondstagename=Frogadier |current=In rotation |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson |java1=Yūji Ueda |enva2=Billy Bob Thompson |java2=Yūji Ueda |enva3=Billy Bob Thompson |java3=Yūji Ueda }} Ash's Greninja was the first Pokémon that Ash Calem Ketchum obtained in the Kalos region. History Kalos At Professor Sycamore's Laboratory With Ash Ash-Greninja was among the Pokémon who participated in the final battle against Team Flare. Alola Personality and characteristics Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through his strong bond with Ash, he can call upon a transformation similar to Mega Evolution, where he takes on an appearance resembling his Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In his final form, the water veil moves from around his body to his back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of his back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. The term Ash-Greninja (サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi-Gekkouga) was officially coined by Mia. During the Lumiose Conference, it is soon revealed by Professor Sycamore that the transformation Greninja had been going through is known as Bond Phenomenon. Moves used Z-Moves used Gallery Ash Froakie Egg.png Froakie - Bubblebeam.png Ash Froakie Pound.png EP856 Froakie usando corte.png Ash Froakie Cut2.png Froakie Cut.png Ash Dream Froakie.png Ash Froakie Double Team.png Ash Froakie Cut.png Ash Froakie Frubble.png Ash Froakie Water Pulse.png Ash Froakie Bubble.png Sam Froakie.png Ash Froakie.png Ash_Froakie_Evolution_Start.png Ash Frogadier Frubble.png Ash Frogadier Double Team2.png Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace2.png Sanpei's Frogadier Water Pulse.png Ash Frogadier.png Jax Frogadier.png Ash Frogadier Double Team.png Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png Ash Frogadier Cut.png Ash Greninja Water Shuriken2.png 250px-Ash Greninja.png Ash Greninja Water Shuriken.png Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png Ippei Greninja Double Team.png Ippei Greninja.png Ash Greninja.png Riot Greninja.png Sanpei Greninja Double Team.png Sanpei Greninja Smokescreen.png Sanpei Greninja Water Shuriken.png Sanpei Greninja.png Malek Greninja.png Ash's Greninja Double Team.png Sawyer Sceptile vs Ash Greninja.png Ash_and_Greninja.png Ash Ash-Greninja.png Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png Ash Greninja Water Fuma Shuriken.png Ash-Greninja.png Notes * With Froakie, this is the first time that Ash catches a starter Pokémon as his first Pokémon in a region. ** Greninja is also the first of Ash's first regional catches that is not a Normal/Flying dual-type since Heracross, as well as the first one that is incapable of flying. * Greninja is Ash's first Pokémon to be owned by more than one Trainer before him. * Greninja is the first of Ash's starter Pokémon to have its Egg revealed on-screen. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Kalos region Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters